Taeyang Min (Cow)
Taeyang Min (commonly known as Tae) is the enterprising former CEO and innovator in pursuit of achieving as much power as possible to protect the Solaris System from the incoming Agman invasion. He's willing to sacrifice almost anything in order to accomplish his goals, which he considers to be the "greater good." Introduction "In that day they will say, “Surely this is our lord; we trusted in him, and he saved us. Let us rejoice and be glad in this salvation." In the moment his finger hovered over the button, Taeyang thought over whether he'd regret this action. It's for the greater good, he thought. The ends always justified the means. The people he was about to kill were only obstacles in achieving the greater good. Hyori's control of the Double Dragon had been compromised, and now it was up to him to clean up the mess. Taeyang inhaled, and pressed the button. Instantly, swarms of drones flooded the night skies of Junith City, blocking out the moonlight as they descended upon civilization like angels of the death god. They flew into homes, ruthlessly murdering crime lords in front of their unsuspecting, innocent families. Entire skyscrapers filled with mafia members were felled, causing collateral damage upon the nearby areas and killing bystanders. Taeyang exhaled, watching the screen be filled with breaking news of the disaster. The hell he had unleashed upon Junith City with just the press of a button was staggering, though he looked away with little remorse. The screams and wails of women and children filled the night as families mourned the sudden loss of their patriarchs. Prayers cried out to the gods amidst the chaos of the now orange city lit up by hellfire. Sirens rang as funeral tolls. "It's all for the greater good." Background Not much is known about Taeyang's background prior to his rise to fame. Taeyang self taught himself everything he needed to know in technology and magic. He began his first attempts at making a name for himself by improving upon one of the most successful phones in the market, which garnered much positive feedback and job opportunities. He was eventually able to start his own technology company, Ousam Inc., which grew into a conglomerate. He didn't achieve this business success by himself, however. Taeyang worked closely with his older sister Hyori, who was the head of the Double Dragon, a criminal organization rising up in strength parallel to Ousam Inc. The Double Dragon handled the illegal side of business, performing acts of espionage, bribery and acquiring funds through drug and person trafficking. Ousam Inc. provided the Double Dragon's funds, weapons, and other resources. This symbiotic relationship allowed both organizations to grow. At some point, he and his sister discovered Ke, who shared the existence of the Agma, Hysterin, and the Four Horsemen with them. Ever since, they began working toward achieving as much power as they can in order to help Ke protect the system from the incoming invasion. Personality Taeyang is a rather amiable and polite man. He knows how to be courteous and inviting, as well as formal and presentable. Underneath that business-like persona, however, is a rather messy individual whose home would be littered with trash and spare parts if it weren't for his janitorial drones. His strong belief in ends justifying means is what allows him to commit actions such as murder, arson, and more. He dislikes having to resort to violence, yet does not hesitate when he needs to. Taeyang uses the excuse of the greater good to attempt to clear his conscience as he continues in his quest for power. If he had to choose between saving a little girl or a city, he'd choose the city in a heartbeat. Deep down, Taeyang also harbors a messiah complex. He believes it to be his responsibility to protect Solaris from the Agma. Appearance Taeyang is an oriental human male standing at 5"10' (178 cm) with a lean build. He has a rather flamboyant fashion sense, dressing in flashy clothing reminiscent of celebrities. His hairstyle, color, and even length tends to change often, ranging from curly red hair to long blue hair. Abilities Taeyang is a genius inventor who relies on his own creations to fight for him, rather than dirtying his own hands. Innovative Aptitude His strengths are mostly centered around his aptitude for creating things ranging from androids, ships, commercial products like phones, and more. His ability to come up with new ideas for technology from scratch have allowed him and his products to thrive in markets and popularity, garnering him praise as one of the most innovative and able designers of the age. Taeyang tends to include magic into all of his creations and possessions. Unique runes can be found in the inner workings of his robots, kitchen appliances, computers, and even everyday objects like towels and clothing. With the inclusion of magic runes and enchantments, Taeyang is able to constantly push boundaries and standards. For example, his phones are able to automatically levitate upon rapid approach to the ground, to prevent them from breaking. Software updates can be greatly sped up with enchantments in the coding. His towel has runes stitched into them, allowing them to instantly cause droplets of water to turn into vapor. Another habit of Taeyang's is to integrate what he calls an Adaptive API into his creations whenever he can. His Adaptive API allows for immediate and quick modification of the product. It's a standard for his products to be able to evolve based on what's been given to them. For example, his androids can easily switch out parts and modules from not only himself, but other foreign products. His programs can rewrite themselves to adopt pieces of code. He has also created numerous weapons that are used by the Double Dragon and Hyori. Daesung's suit of armor and swords are also from him. His personal arsenal is rather large, even though he rarely even uses any of his weapons himself. Androids and Drones Taeyang's mechanical servants can vary greatly in model and purpose. He has multipurpose drones that do all of his housework, security drones and androids that guard his home, and more. His most notable android is Oriah, who frequently accompanies him. He doesn't fight on his own. Instead, his drones and androids protect him. His drones act mostly as aerial units, commonly attacking at their opponents with razor blades and bullets. They're more like the foot soldiers of his army, while his knights are the androids, his humanoid servants. Their individual strength can reach up to staggering numbers, with the more elite androids being able to lift up to several tons. They wield weapons directly from Taeyang's arsenal along with their own built-in weapons. Some of his androids have "spells", in which they throw out an enchanted object that automatically casts a preset spell. These can range from bursts of lightning to telepathic anesthesia. Bot Classifications * [[Oriah (Cow)|'Oriah (Cow)']]: Taeyang's primary assistant and android. Oriah is a dangerous combat bot, with a wide variety of swappable modifications and tools at his disposal. * '''Aegis: '''An Aegis android or drone specializes in projecting large energy shields. They're built to be especially mobile, yet resilient. Aegis bots can easily coordinate to form entire walls or block off choke points, and reposition throughout the battlefield in order to protect critical units. * '''Caliburn: '''A Caliburn android or drone specializes in dealing a constant stream of damage to the enemy from a medium to close range. Their weapons vary depending on the situation. They can be equipped with either standard issue rifles to more powerful weapons with enchanted magazines. * '''Vajra: '''A Vajra android or drone specializes in dealing short bursts of heavy damage, as well as taking the brunt of enemy fire should the Aegis bots fail. They're commonly much bigger than the other bots, and slower. Magic Taeyang's magic revolves around runes, enchantments, and technomancy. Runes and Enchantments As mentioned above, Taeyang's abilities in rune-crafting and enchantments allow his creations to push boundaries for what is possible with technology. Technomancy His main school of magic, besides rune-crafting and enchanting, is technomancy. He's able to telepathically control his own creations, often shown through the wave of a hand. For example, he can redirect his ship without having to touch his controls, summon drones and androids to his location, control lighting, and more. This, in tandem with his wide arsenal of mechanical servants and weapons, makes him a rather capable and versatile foe. Implants Taeyang is rather easy on his implants. He has chosen to only use lens within his eyes that enable perfect, thermal, night, and X-ray vision (without the need for excessive radiation like in our world), and have his own HUD. He also has a chip implanted in his brain that allows his mind to more easily connect to his creations, facilitating his technomancy. Weaknesses If one can get past his arsenal, Taeyang is a rather easy foe to defeat. He lacks any fighting skill in hand-to-hand combat, and is a frail combatant compared to most others. Even a simple punch to his gut is able to knock him over. Trivia * I first created him in a modern-fantasy RP, but he just didn't feel right, so it wasn't until Solaris where I could actually use him in a setting that fit him. * His ethnic equivalent is Korean ** His appearance is based off of famous K-pop idol, G-Dragon *** His name, Taeyang, is shared with another K-pop idol from the same group as G-Dragon: Big Bang ** The Min Family all share names with Korean celebrities * Taeyang's theme: Category:Characters Category:Cow's Characters Category:Humans